Site Update November 2nd 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on October 12th 2012. News 'General' *'deviantART muro Integration with Sta.sh ' Sta.sh is your personal creative space on deviantART, a home to images, writing, animation and everything in between. For writers, creation has also been a part of the Sta.sh environment, with the inclusion of Sta.sh Writer . To help further the potential of creation, we've incorporated deviantART muro within Sta.sh! The top bar of deviantART muro has been changed to white to reflect its function as a creation tool, and hovering over the deviantART muro logo in the top left corner will now prompt the Sta.sh menu to appear. In addition, deviantART muro can now be accessed in Sta.sh menu from the menu the top left corner, or by clicking on the "Draw with deviantART muro " button in the right column. The other new addition is the integration of deviantART muro into Sta.sh Writer . When in Sta.sh Writer , you can pull images from your Sta.sh to include in the Sta.sh Writer document, and those images will have a pencil menu button in the top right corner of the image. An option labeled "Edit in deviantART Muro " has been added to the pencil menu. When selected, it will transfer you to deviantART muro . Once you click Done in deviantART muro , the file will save, and you'll be returned to Sta.sh Writer to continue where you left off. *'Art in Journal Thumbnails' '''When encountering Journal thumbnails on site, the scrolling thumbnail will now also display thumbnails of the artwork included in those journals , so you can see the included artwork before viewing the Journal! More Like This *The page settings button on the Browse page has been made larger, and will now show after first clicking the "Show More" button, in order to make it easier to change your browsing preferences. Sta.sh Writer *The "Open Last Draft" option in the File menu has been replaced with "Open Draft". Bugs fixes '''General *The count on folders in Note did not update when a note was deleted. *On deviation pages, only the image would scroll horizontally when zoomed in, rather than the entire page. *Notes containing some special characters could not be previewed. *The Prints shopping bag icon would not display under thumbnails when browsing in Grid View, and some were cut off in Wall View. *The animation for the Poll in the footer would not work on smaller browsers. *The Prints menu on deviation pages sometimes rendered incorrectly and wouldn't load properly. *The "Add to Wishlist " button on Prints would not display properly when purchasing Prints for another deviant. *A very small number of My Earnings records showed an "Unknown" status for some users, and some status update emails were not sent. 'Sta.sh ' *Dragging literature items to make a stack would not work properly. *Hovering on an item and then pressing cmd+A to select all items would not visibly work. *Uploading new items in Sta.sh was briefly broken. *Clicking on the ellipse button to jump to a specific page wasn't working. *When editing, the Mature Content setting couldn't be changed from strict to moderate. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *For some categories, literature thumbnails were not building excerpts. *The Edit Journal buttons were not appearing for beta testers on their Journal page. *Changes were made to the behavior of the Drafts folder when the folder is empty. *Pressing enter in a blockquote would start a new blockquote. *Fixed alignment issues of skin thumbnails in the "Skins" section of the Writer sidebar. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012